<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linus is a werewolf by MxTigerLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415699">Linus is a werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTigerLily/pseuds/MxTigerLily'>MxTigerLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Other, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTigerLily/pseuds/MxTigerLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if Linus was a werewolf? Small thinkings on possible futures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linus &amp; Wizard | M. Rasmodius, Linus/Wizard | M. Rasmodius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A first glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKaboodle/gifts">CaptainKaboodle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfzoda/gifts">gfzoda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's small. I will add more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The farmer stumbles out of the mines, the sky glittering above with just a lantern or two to keep the dark at bay. A quick glance at the clock tells the farmer that time has gotten away from them and it's time to hurry home. A grin pulls at their lips as the logs beneath them creak over the quietly murmuring brook. The full moon reflects over the water as it skips along. An unexpected howl, deep and forlorn, breaks the joyful stillness of the night.  It’s closer than expected, glancing up, the farmer meets the golden eyes of a giant gray wolf. The farmer freezes, hoping to not startle the wolf.</p>
<p>An obnoxious loud rustling below the cliff side, catches the farmer’s attention. Out of the bushes pops a wizard’s hat, followed by purple hair, playful eyes and a glowing staff.</p>
<p>“Fancy finding you out here, on a night like this.” Momentarily distracted by the wizard, the farmer quickly looks back to see if the wolf is still at the top of the cliff. </p>
<p>But without a sound the wolf had disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warning about the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a fitful night, the farmer rises early filled with concern. Linus would need to be warned. His tent wouldn’t be much protection against a predator such as a wolf. His weathered yellow tent is pitched a little deeper on the cliff, mostly protected by the trees. </p><p>The sun barely considered opening its eyes before the farmer was out the door to catch Linus. He would be up now.</p><p>The farmer hiked up the cliffs back to his tent, praying to Yoba that the warning they were hoping to give wasn't going to come too late. The farmer enters the small clearing, no blood or gore is in sight. Instead, as if it was a perfectly average day, Linus was coaxing a small tongue of flame from the fire pit. He starts at the farmer’s sudden appearance, clearing his throat before speaking up. “I wasn’t expecting you here, especially not this early.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t bother you so early, but I was worried about your safety.”</p><p>Linus’ eyes scrunch up above his enormous beard, confused, “my safety?”</p><p>“Last night as i was headed home, I spotted a giant grey wolf on your cliff, closer to the caves” The farmer starts speaking faster and faster, anxious to get this off their chest, “I know you prefer your tent, but a tent isn’t much against the claws of a hungry wolf. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Linus’ takes a moment before responding, “Well that’s a Nature’s creation that I have yet to see around here. A real head scratcher.”</p><p>The farmer is insistent, “It was real. And I wasn’t the only one to see it! The Wizard was also there.” The more insistent glow of the fire couldn’t account for the sudden ruddiness on his ears. </p><p>“Ah, well. I will ask him later then... Thanks for the warning kid. I’ve survived in these wilds so far. A wolf won’ be a problem.”</p><p>The farmer, properly chastised, makes their apologies and leaves. They couldn’t be imagining it. But Linus seemed nervous, but not about the wolf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>